


Glory Days

by Lindajoskid



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 19:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2519195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindajoskid/pseuds/Lindajoskid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world gone to hell, Finn reflects on how he got to a place where Rachel Berry was in love with Santana Lopez.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glory Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [random_flores](https://archiveofourown.org/users/random_flores/gifts).



> This one shot is inspired by Random_Flores and her wonderful series, Nothing Stays the Same(Till The World Ends). If you haven't read it, you really should.

“Yeah just sitting back trying to recapture  
a little glory of, well time slips away  
and leaves you nothing mister but boring stories of  
glory days.”  
Bruce Springsteen, Glory Days

 

It’s been two years since an outbreak turned normal human beings into cannibalistic monsters, two years of trying to quell something no one, save Sue Sylvester, even saw coming. Finn stares off into the distance, his eyes unseeing as he remembers the day his life changed forever, when everyone he loved, save for Puck, was ripped from him in what seemed like seconds.

One minute he and Puck were in class, goofing off as always. The next, the bomb that Coach Sylvester had set went off, leaving fear and chaos in its wake. He remembers seeing bodies, burnt and twisted in the hallway, as Coach Sylvester walked through, talking about a virus that turned people into monsters through a bite.

He remembers trying to find Rachel in the aftermath, and seeing with disbelieving eyes the damage done to the choir room, and learning she and Santana had been taken to the hospital, unconscious from the explosion. 

The days following were full of loss and fear, of seeing his friends die or simply disappear, only to reappear as shells of themselves, empty of any humanity and hungering for human flesh. Somehow he and Puck made it out of Lima alive, along with a few other stragglers and people fighting to survive. 

He thought Rachel was dead, until he came across her a month ago, and incidentally Santana, on a scouting mission not far from the military base he and Puck called home. He had been so excited, so overjoyed that Rachel, his Rachel, was still alive, that maybe there was a shot of normalcy in his new existence. He thought maybe they could be Rachel and Finn again, that everything could go back to normal, whatever that was in their new lives.

He thought that until this version of Rachel he didn’t know, this new woman(she wasn’t simply a girl anymore) sat him down and told him she had fallen in love with Santana Lopez. Santana fucking Lopez, ex-Cheerio, and resident bad-ass soldier. Santana Lopez who took his virginity, and now the woman he thought he was going to marry.

He snorts softly to himself, shaking his head in amazement at himself. He hears the unmistakable sound of heavy footfalls behind him, and he knows its Puck, his friend sitting down with a grunt beside him. They sit in silence, both comfortable enough with it for it not to be bothersome.

“Rachel is in love with Santana” he says after a few moments, his voice cracking on the last word. He hears Puck suck in a breath, but otherwise he stays silent, letting him finish what he has to say.

“She’s in love with Santana Lopez, the girl who took my virginity, the girl who gave people fucking mono for no good reason, who slept with half the fucking school and slept with Brittany and made her believe they were fucking soul mates. He feels tears, hot and heavy, coursing down his face. He hasn’t cried since everything went to shit, even when he had to watch his mother get attacked by the crazies and watch Burt wade in to save her only to get attacked himself. He didn’t cry when he saw them turn and attack the people around them, when he had to run for his life to not end up a crazy himself.

He cries now, the tears coming faster than he can wipe them away, everything coming up to the surface in body wrenching sobs as he thinks of his friends, his family, of everything he lost since this fucking virus started. There’s no football, no glee club, no friends, just trying to survive in a world gone to hell. He feels Puck shifting uncomfortably beside him, as if he can’t decide if he wants to run or comfort him. In the end, he puts his arm around his shoulder, patting him awkwardly.

“I thought I got a second chance, you know? Like I had survived through all this, and she was my reward. Things could be what they were, you know?” He laughs bitterly, wiping the tears from his face quickly. He turns his head to find Puck watching him, a thoughtful expression on his face, a slight smirk on his lips.

“Well that explains why Santana has been a fucking chick since we hooked up a few days ago.” He finally says, his smirk growing in size. Finn stares at him in silence for a moment, before breaking out into quiet laughter. He wants to be angry at everything, but its hard when his best friend is sitting there talking about how the most terrifying woman he knows is acting like a chick.

“Look dude, I know you like, love Rachel and want it to be like it was back before people started eating each like a bad movie and shit. But dude, you know those days are fucking over, no matter how much you wish they weren’t.” Puck stops, his face as serious as Finn has ever seen it. “And this is gonna sound nuts and shit, but I think Santana is in love with Rachel too.” He rolls his eyes at this admission, his mouth once again going into a smirk. “She was crying about feelings and some shit, and how it’s better. I think I know what she was talking about now.”

Finn takes this in quietly, his mind trying to process this new information. He thinks about how Rachel’s face lights up whenever she sees the other woman, how he has caught her staring a few times when she thought he wasn’t looking. Santana, for the most part, had a kept her distance, excusing herself quickly if Rachel was anywhere near them.

“Yeah dude, I think I get what you’re saying. But it’s Santana and Rachel dude. Like, I’m sure that’s an oxymoron or something, or an alternate dimension.” Puck nods his head in agreement, a smile lighting his features as he thinks about it. 

Finn stares out again, this time seeing everything around him, and feeling his best friend by his side. He knows he can’t go back in time, that he isn’t the high school quarterback anymore, and that there’s a virus that turns people into zombies. He also knows he wants his friends to be happy, because he doesn’t know how long any of them have in this crappy new version of their lives.

“So,” he says, turning again to Puck, “Santana was crying and talking about feelings? Dude, tell me more.”

Puck laughs, and Finn thinks that’s the best sound he’s heard in weeks.


End file.
